The Lurlinemas Wish
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: After an argument on Lurlinemas Eve, Fiyero storms off, leaving Elphaba home. He wishes on a shooting star that he'd never met her. That night, he gets his wish- w/one angel to show him exactly what their lives would've been like if they'd never met.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lurlinemas Wish**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: After an argument on Lurlinemas Eve, Fiyero storms off, leaving Elphaba at home. By himself, he wishes on a shooting star that he had never met Elphaba. That night, he gets his wish- with one angel to show him exactly what their lives would have been like if they'd never met. _Loosely_ based on _It's A Wonderful Life_. **

Snow covered the ground, casting everything in white.

Inside the palace of Kiamo Ko, a roaring fire blazed in the fireplace of the sitting room, where the tree was set up, decorated with presents underneath. Children raced about, and the young couple stood in the sitting room, in front of the fire, talking, as their two children played with their cousins.

"Dinner was delicious, Elphie. You have to give me the recipe for that cobbler." Glinda said, as the Queen of the Vinkus sipped her tea.

"Then you're going to have to get the recipe from Cook. She made it. Not me." Elphaba Tiggular- nee, Thropp- smiled at her best friend, Glinda the Good, who sat on the sofa with her husband. Boq chuckled softly, pulling his wife close.

"You wouldn't admit if you did cook, would you, Elphie?" Boq asked.

"I--"

"Of course she wouldn't. She's far too proud to admit defeat." The voice spoke up, as strong arms wrapped around the queen from behind. She turned, looking back into piercing blue eyes.

"Now what makes you think that?" She asked.

"Well, I know you for one. And for two," He kissed her. "you've got too much pride to admit when you're wrong." The King of the Vinkus stole another kiss from his wife, before releasing her and turning to the children. He reached out, grabbing a little girl by the arm. "Okay, that's enough fun for one night. Time for little children to go to bed."

"But Daddy!"

"Uncle Yero!"

Four children begged to stay up late, but their pleading fell on deaf ears.

"Nope. If you want to see what Lurline leaves you tomorrow, you have to go to bed." He replied. They relented, and let their parents take them upstairs. Once the children were tucked into bed and sound asleep, Glinda and Boq wished the young royals goodnight and went to bed. Slowly, Elphaba closed the door to the bedroom she shared with her husband.

"I can't believe the children are so excited about a person that doesn't exist." She muttered tiredly, going to her husband.

"Who said Lurline didn't exist?" He asked, taking her in his arms.

"Don't tell me you believe in Lurline, Yero." She said. Fiyero raised an eyebrow.

"And you don't?" She pulled away.

"Believing in a mythological fairy as a child is one thing, but believing in the same fairy as an adult is just....ridiculous."

"And if we're believing in her for our children? Then what?"

"Yero...it's just like a soul. It doesn't exist." Elphaba said.

"So what, if you don't have a soul you can't love? You...can't marry and have two beautiful children? Because admit it Fae, we concieved those two children out of love."

"Love doesn't exist, Yero." She said, turning from him and undressing. Of course, she had to turn the tide to love. Or lack there of.

"So what? This is just a...a living arrangement?"

"Yero--"

"Because face it, Fae. I love you. With all my heart and soul I love you. If you don't feel the same, then maybe we shouldn't be married."

"Yero-"

"I mean it, Fae." She turned on him.

_"This isn't about you, Yero!"_

_"I love you! This is about me! I love you! That's what this is about! Love!"_

_"Love doesn't exist!" _She screamed. He shook his head.

"Okay."

"What?"

"Love doesn't exist, right? Then I guess we don't exist. A marriage is built on love, right? Well if love doesn't exist, then what's our marriage about?" He grabbed his coat.

"Yero!"

"I'm gonna go for a walk." She rushed to him, leaning up to capture his lips with hers, but he pulled away. Her mind screaming at her that she'd crossed the line, she watched him leave.

* * *

He walked through the woods, among the peace and quiet. The argument he'd had with Elphaba was still strong in his mind. Soon, he stopped under a tree, sitting beneath it to calm his racing heart. He watched the stars, noticing the constellations, his eyes catching sight of a shooting star. Closing his eyes, he made a wish.

_I wish Elphaba and I had never met._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

He awoke the next morning outside. Stretching, he sat up, finding himself out of the castle. Slowly, he climbed to his feet, looking around.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up." He turned, seeing a young man his age, sitting a few feet from him.

"Wh...who are you?"

"The name's Tersan, Fiyero."

"H...how'd you know-"

"That's not important right now. Come on." He got up, and started walking. Fiyero stared after him for a few minutes, before running to catch up.

"Where are you going? I can't go with you! I have to get back to Kiamo Ko! It's Lurlinemas Day, and Fae and I have to wake the kids!"

"Kids? What kids?" Tersan asked, looking back at him.

"What kids? My kids! The children I had with Elphaba! Our children!" He cried. "Katila and Fenvu! My children!"

Tersan stopped, turning to him.

"You don't have kids, Fiyero."

"What?"

"Come on. I want to show you something."

* * *

They were at Shiz.

Students headed to class or lounged on the grass. He looked around, spotting Avaric, Boq, ShenShen, Milla. Himself, younger.

"No. Never."

Slowly, he turned at the voice. There, coming towards him with Glinda in tow, was his wife. Younger and more youthful than now- mainly because she didn't have two children to chase after- she was deep in conversation with the blonde.

"Elphaba."

She was beautiful. As beautiful as now, but it was a beauty that wasn't brought on by the birth of two children; she didn't have the laugh lines around her smile, didn't possess the figure of a woman who had birthed two children. And why would she? She was only eighteen.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" He whispered, as she and Glinda walked past. Something came over him and he reached out to grab her shoulder, only to find his hand go thru her.

"You can't touch her, Fiyero."

"What do you mean I can't touch her?"

"You can't."

Frusterated by this new information, he turned back, seeing his younger self look up from his book, catch sight of Elphaba, and return to the book in his hands.

"I'd been pining for her for weeks. I asked her out this afternoon. When she walked past, I stopped her and asked her out. Why didn't I do that?" He asked, looking at Tersan. Before Tersan could reply, a voice broke in.

"Elphaba! Hey Elphaba!" The green girl stopped, Avaric blocking her path.

"Avaric. What do you want?"

"Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?"

Fiyero's mouth dropped.

"That's not supposed to happen! I ask her out, not Avaric! He doesn't love her! He doesn't know the meaning of the word!"

"Sure."

"She can't be agreeing to this!" He cried, starting to pace. Finally, he stopped, and turned to Tersan.

"What's going on? Who are you, and what's going on?"

Tersan sighed, looking back at Avaric and Elphaba.

"You wished that you and Elphaba had never met, didn't you?"

"Yes, but what's that got to do with-"

"I'm showing you what would have happened if you had never met."

"You can't. If we'd never met then....our marriage....our children...our rule..."

"Wouldn't and doesn't exist."

Those words ringing in his head, he turned back, watching Elphaba and Avaric walk off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: Kinda Based on "It's a Wonderful Life" right?**

**Answer: yes, in a way**

**Thanks to DarkHonda and ElphabaROCKS for reviewing 2.**

Fiyero walked on, lost in his own thoughts. They were coming to the restaurant where Elphaba and Avaric were.

"So what are we going to do? See my future without Elphaba?"

"Yes."

"You're doing this to torture me, aren't you?"

Tersan chuckled.

"No. More to teach you a lesson."

Fiyero stopped, looking at him.

"A lesson? What lesson? The lesson that my wife deserved someone else? Someone better? Look, I don't know what game you're playing, but it has to stop! I never abused her! Never hurt her! Never!"

"What about last night?"

"Last night? What happened last night?"

"The arguement? That you and Elphaba had. Remember?"

_"Who said Lurline didn't exist?" _

_"Don't tell me you believe in Lurline, Yero." _

_"And you don't?" _

_"Believing in a mythological fairy as a child is one thing, but believing in the same fairy as an adult is just....ridiculous."_

_"And if we're believing in her for our children? Then what?"_

_"Yero...it's just like a soul. It doesn't exist." _

_"So what, if you don't have a soul you can't love? You...can't marry and have two beautiful children? Because admit it Fae, we concieved those two children out of love."_

_"Love doesn't exist, Yero." _

_"So what? This is just a...a living arrangement?"_

_"Yero--"_

_"Because face it, Fae. I love you. With all my heart and soul I love you. If you don't feel the same, then maybe we shouldn't be married."_

_"Yero-"_

_"I mean it, Fae." _

_"This isn't about you, Yero!"_

_"I love you! This is about me! I love you! That's what this is about! Love!"_

_"Love doesn't exist!" _

_"Okay."_

_"What?"_

_"Love doesn't exist, right? Then I guess we don't exist. A marriage is built on love, right? Well if love doesn't exist, then what's our marriage about?" _

"Oh god."

"You hurt her, Yero. Deeply."

"What does that have to do with now?"

"Take a look." Tersan said, gesturing to the restaurant. They stepped through, going to the table where Elphaba and Avaric were. The two were talking and laughing as if they'd known each other for years.

"Personally, I think you are amazing." She blushed.

"Avaric....thank you."

Fiyero turned from them, as they talked and laughed. When they finished and left, he saw Avaric take her hand. It was only when he and Tersan were outside the restaurant, that they saw Elphaba wrapped in Avaric's arms.

"No. No...she....she can't let him! Elphaba!" He rushed towards them, but they broke, sharing tender kisses, before heading back to Shiz. Fiyero turned back to Tersan. _"Are you saying she ends up with Avaric?"_

"See for yourself."

The next thing Fiyero knew, he was watching Avaric and Elphaba exchange vows.

"And after the wedding? She doesn't....no...she can't...she can't possibly give him her..." Tersan didn't say a word, just nodded. Slowly, Fiyero turned, finding the alter gone, replaced with a bedroom.

"Oh Avaric!"

Fiyero paled.

"No....."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: If you haven't guessed, this is a short little story....**

**Thanks to Wicked'elphaba-fiyero for reviewing 3, lizziemagic for reviewing 1, 2, and 3, and webeta123, kiltedwonder, DarkHonda and FabalaTiggular for reviewing 3.**

He couldn't take it. Seeing Avaric make love to the woman that should have rightfully been _his _wife was sick.

"You're doing this to torture me, aren't you?" He asked. Tersan didn't say anything. "This can't be the future. It can't be."

"It would have been if you and Elphaba had never met."

Tersan looked up when Fiyero left the room. He found he out in the hall, leaning against the wall, taking several deep breaths.

"Show me something else, anything else. Anything to get the... image of my wife making love to that.... that monster out of my head."

"She's not your wife, Fiyero. Not here, not in this life. You never met, so you never married her. She's not yours in this lifetime. But if you want to see something else, then come on."

He started down the hall, but stopped when he realized that Fiyero wasn't following. Sighing, he returned to him, and took his arm. They continued down the hall, passing several years without realizing. However, they stopped in front a bedroom door, and Tersan tugged him inside.

Midwife's assistants rushed about, as the midwife helped a young woman through the pains of childbirth.

"Come on, Miss! Push!"

A scream pierced the air. Suddenly, Fiyero shook his head.

_"No! She...._ _she can't!_ _She can't be having his children! She should be having mine! They're ours! Our children! Mine and Fae's! She gave birth to our children! I'm their father!"_

"They aren't your children, Fiyero. She's not your wife, they aren't your children."

"Take me home, I don't want to see anymore. Please. Tersan, I'm begging you!"

"There's one more thing you have to see, Fiyero."

He led him out of the room, and outside.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

They stopped outside, on the doorstep.

"Fiyero! It's wonderful to see you again!" Avaric embraced him, and then turned to the blonde at his side. "It's wonderful to see you again."

"You too, Avaric. Where's Elphie?"

Soon, the young green woman entered, her face lighting up at the sight.

"Glinda!"

"Oh Elphie!"

The two embraced, and then Glinda pulled away.

"How are the children?"

"Wonderful."

"I bet they're absolute darlings!"

Then, Glinda turned to the man at her side.

"Elphie, I want you to meet my husband, Fiyero." He gently kissed her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Meagravess." She nodded.

"You too."

Slowly, Fiyero looked at Tersan.

"You can't be serious! Glinda? I hated that blonde in college! No. No, this is insane!"

Tersan sighed.

"You want to go back?"

"Yes! I want my wife back, my children! My marriage! I love Fae, and Katila and Liir! I love all of them, I never should have said that....I hurt her, and I'm sorry..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: are you making a last chapter?**

**Answer: here it is**

**Thanks to lizziemagic, webeta123, kiltedwonder, and ElphabaROCKS for reviewing 4.**

"I want my life back....my life back...."

_"Fiyero! Fiyero!"_

He jerked awake with a start, to find a worried Elphaba sitting next to him. Quickly, he sat up as she leaned back.

"Fae? Is it you?"

"Who were you _expecting_?" She asked. _"Boq?"_

He laughed, before remembering something. Quickly, he grabbed her hand.

"Yero, what are you doing?"

"My wedding ring. This is the ring I gave you on our wedding day!"

".....I know."

Then, he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her stomach.

"This is the womb that carried my children. Our babies." She started.

"I--"

He pulled her into his arms, his arms going around her waist, one hand traveling down her stomach and working gently between her legs, the soft material of her gown wrapping around his fingers.

"Yero what are you-- are you _trying_ to get me hot?" She accused, trying to pull away. He held her close.

"This is where our children entered the world; this is where our children were concieved."

_"Yero!"_

He removed his hand and kissed her passionately. She didn't have time to protest.

"These are the lips that speak, that sing, that talk, that kiss, that I taste." They moved to to her collarbones, as his hands pushed the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders. Soon, her plump breasts, round and soft peeked out, and he kissed them both, his arms tight around her waist. Safe to say, that Elphaba was freaked. Her husband was scaring her. "These breasts... these beautiful breasts fed our children the first years of their lives....." Slowly, Elphaba pushed him away.

"Yero-- if this is a new attempt to get me aroused, it's _not_ working." She said flatly, as he continued to kiss every avaliable inch of soft flesh. Then, he pressed his cheek to her breasts, his eyes closed.

"This heart.... this heart is mine. Mine and no one elses.....not Avaric's or Crope's or Tibett's or anyone else's but mine. It beats for me... me and our children and our people." Finally, she pulled away.

"Avaric? What-- Yero, _what happened?"_

"You're mine aren't you, Fae?" He asked, kissing her.

_"Of course! Why would you even suggest otherwise? Yero, what's gotten into you?"_

"i thought I'd lost you, Fae! I thought I had--" Instead of completing that thought, he kissed her, pulling her close and gently, cupping her face. "I love you. I love you. I love you. Oh Oz, Fae, I love you!" Gently, she pushed him away.

"I know." She watched him.

"Yero, what happened?"

"I... I lost you. We never met, and.... and you started dating Avaric, and then you got engaged and married him and had his children... and... and I ended up with Glinda... Oz, Fae, it was horrible! Absolutely horrible-"

"Yero!" She held his face in her hands. "You're not making sense! Calm down!"

"I'm sorry, Fae! I'm so sorry. For everything! For not telling you that I love you enough, for not helping out more, for that fight, for everything. I'm so sorry!"

She held him close.

"Yero, it's okay. I love you. I'll always love you."

He didn't argue.


End file.
